


Solo Un Nemico

by Enedhil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Post-Thor (2011)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21937690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enedhil/pseuds/Enedhil
Summary: «Quello che ho davanti, non è mio fratello,» Thor riprende, il respiro più rapido. «Sono venuto a cercare lui. È con lui che voglio parlare.»Loki soffia una risatina, avanzando di un passo, le mani unite dietro la schiena in un portamento altero e distaccato. «Sei venuto qui solo per marcire in questa cella.» Ancora un sorriso tirato, la voce è un sibilo che sembra strisciare tra le rocce. «E marcirai, Dio del Tuono. Senza un regno, senza un popolo, senza un trono. Col fantasma della menzogna di tuo padre a farti da compagno. Solo questo puoi avere. Tu non hai un fratello. Non l’hai mai avuto.»
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 6





	Solo Un Nemico

**Author's Note:**

> [Breve one shot scritta per l’Advent Calendar nel gruppo facebook “[Hurt/Comfort Italia – Fanfiction e Fanart](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/)"]  
> Parola chiave: Marcire  
> Fandom: MCU  
> Personaggi: Loki/Thor  
> Ship: Thorki  
> Warning: leggera violenza  
> Note: Post primo film. Breve AU in cui Thor non si rassegna e cerca Loki. Ma non ritrova il perduto fratello che si aspettava.

  
  
«Dillo ancora.»  
«Tu non sei mio fratello.»  
Le labbra di Loki si incurvano in una piega distorta. Più una smorfia che un sorrisetto compiaciuto. Thor lo fissa, scuotendo la testa per discostare le ciocche di capelli che gli sono ricadute sul viso. Non bada alla tensione nei muscoli delle braccia allargate, o alla morsa magica che gli stringe i polsi, obbligandolo a quella posizione esposta, resa più insopportabile dall’incantesimo che lo trattiene, immobile, vicino alla parete rocciosa della grotta.  
«Quello che ho davanti, non è mio fratello,» riprende, il respiro più rapido. «Sono venuto a cercare lui. È con lui che voglio parlare.»  
Loki soffia una risatina, avanzando di un passo, le mani unite dietro la schiena in un portamento altero e distaccato. «Sei venuto qui solo per marcire in questa cella.» Ancora un sorriso tirato, la voce è un sibilo che sembra strisciare tra le rocce. «E marcirai, Dio del Tuono. Senza un regno, senza un popolo, senza un trono. Col fantasma della menzogna di tuo padre a farti da compagno. Solo questo puoi avere. Tu non hai un fratello. Non l’hai mai avuto.»  
Più si avvicina e più Thor riesce a mettere a fuoco la sua immagine. Il volto scavato, la pelle sulla fronte e sullo zigomo sinistro segnata da una forza estranea, marchiata da qualcosa che s’è fatta strada anche dentro di lui, in qualche modo. «La persona che mi è stata accanto per quasi millecinquecento anni, allora. Il mio amico. Voglio lui.»  
«Così disperato, figlio di Odino. Non puoi accettarlo, vero?» Loki fa un sospiro e scuote la testa, continuando a guardarlo. «È solo un nemico quello che puoi incontrare qui. _Io_ sono solo un nemico. Da trovare e sterminare. Non c’è altro che puoi volere da me, se non la mia morte.»  
Thor alza gli occhi al soffitto umido, alcune gocce d’acqua cadono sulla sua schiena nuda e gli provocano un brivido. «Non la tua morte, no. Loki, non è cambiato niente. Tu sei sempre stato quello che sei. Un segreto non ti strappa via la vita che hai vissuto, quello che hai provato, quello che siamo stati insieme.» Per un istante gli sembra di scorgere una luce nel suo sguardo, un velo di compassione che viene però discostato da quello della rabbia.  
«Lo sapevi.» Lo stregone perde la statica compostezza che ha mantenuto fino ad ora e rialza piano le mani. «Tu sapevi. Conoscevi le mie origini.» Dalle dita si sprigiona una luce verde che sembra ondeggiare attorno a esse. «Me l’hai tenuto nascosto.»  
«No! Loki, no. Non lo sapevo. Nostro padre…»  
« _Tuo padre!_ »  
Il grido rimbomba nella grotta, assumendo una tonalità quasi disumana, e Thor corruccia la fronte prima di soffocare un lamento quando le corde magiche si attorcigliano di più attorno ai suoi polsi e agli avambracci, strattonandolo da entrambi i lati. «Odino non me l’ha detto. Devi credermi,» riesce a continuare, a denti stretti, e cerca di nuovo i suoi occhi prima di aggiungere quella verità che, a tutti gli effetti, non gli ha mai rivelato: «Ma lo sentivo. Sentivo che c’era qualcosa in te. Sentivo che eravamo diversi.»  
Loki piega di lato il viso, lo osserva in silenzio, nei suoi occhi si alternano emozioni che Thor non riesce a decifrare. Emozioni. Nonostante tutto, ora le vede chiaramente. Sono lì, in quel guscio di rancore e vendetta.  
«Loki,» mormora con una dolcezza che da tempo non ha più usato con lui, da quando il desiderio del trono ha iniziato ad accecarlo. «Vieni con me. Possiamo andare via, insieme. Tornare a casa.» Qualcosa si infrange ancora. In quel percorso di cristallo che li unisce, ogni passo che fa rischia di creare una crepa.  
«Non è la mia casa.» Il Dio dell’Inganno reclina indietro la testa e guarda la roccia che li sovrasta come se da essa arrivassero le parole che sta pronunciando. «Io sono un mostro. Un mostro che hai giurato di uccidere.»  
Thor stringe i pugni, provando inutilmente a lottare contro l’incantesimo che lo blocca. Se solo potesse liberarsi. Se solo riuscisse ad avvicinarsi a lui e a toccarlo, per fargli sentire che non ci sono odio o ribrezzo nelle sue intenzioni. «Uccidendo te, ucciderei anche me stesso.» Fa una breve pausa, per lasciare all’altro il tempo di intendere le sue parole. Tutto ciò che nascondono. Tutto ciò che non può ancora dire. Poi, forse per stemperare la sua stessa dichiarazione, mormora con una sottile vena ironica: «E morire è l’ultima cosa che voglio.»  
Loki avanza verso di lui. L’espressione tesa, le braccia lungo i fianchi e ancora quella luce serpeggiante tra le sue dita. «Tutto gira sempre intorno a te, al grande e potente Thor,» sussurra con un accenno di sorriso. «Deve essere fastidioso quando gli eventi non seguono il tuo… volere.» Nel pronunciare quell’ultima parola, la sua mano destra compie un piccolo movimento in avanti.  
Thor si accorge del pugnale quando già la punta sta premendo nel suo addome. Digrigna i denti per trattenere un gemito di dolore, e per un momento abbassa lo sguardo e vede la magia dello stregone che manipola l’arma, spingendola piano nella sua carne. Ostenta un sorriso e rialza gli occhi su quelli che lo stanno fissando divertiti. «La vigliaccheria di uno Jotun,» ansima, mentre la lama scivola piano più in profondità, lacerando il muscolo. Il sangue inizia a scorrergli lungo il ventre, fino al bordo dei pantaloni. «Non hai il coraggio di farlo con le tue mani?» Provocarlo, in questo preciso momento, forse non è la più astuta delle idee. Ma una volta funzionava, con lui. Funzionava sempre.  
Il tempo di recuperare il fiato, e Thor vede Loki annullare la distanza tra loro. La sua mano si stringe materialmente sull’elsa e il pugnale affonda, in un unico movimento deciso e violento, nel suo corpo. Stringe i denti con forza per trattenere un grido e il respiro gli esce erratico dal naso, quando la testa gli ricade in avanti, nel tentativo di far fronte alle fitte di dolore.  
Si accorge solo all’ultimo, quando la forza agardiana che possiede gli viene in aiuto, di aver appoggiato la fronte sulla spalla di Loki e che Loki stesso è rimasto immobile, davanti a lui, con il pugno ancora stretto sull’arma.  
«Non mettermi alla prova, _fratello_.» La voce del Dio dell’Inganno gli sfiora l’orecchio e il suo respiro lento e controllato lo fa sorridere.  
«Non più di quanto tu lo faccia con me.» Si concede una debole risata e d’istinto muove il volto contro al suo. È un azzardo, e sa che potrebbe causare danni devastanti. Invece Loki inspira soltanto e resta fermo a un soffio dal suo corpo. «Siamo gli stessi, Loki. Tu ed io. Il nostro sangue può essere diverso. Ma noi no.» Reclina il capo per arrivare a propria volta a parlargli all’orecchio: «Vieni con me. _Resta_ con me.»  
Non ottiene una risposta. Non sa nemmeno cosa sta passando nella sua mente. Ma la lama che lo ha trafitto scivola fuori, rubandogli per un attimo anche il fiato.  
«Uscirai da qui. Troverai un mezzo per lasciare il pianeta e tornerai ad Asgard.» La sua voce gli attraversa i pensieri e si insinua con una disarmante certezza nel suo cuore.  
«No. Non senza di te.»  
«Stupido sentimentale.» Loki gli sussurra ancora all’orecchio, mentre porta la mano sulla ferita che gli ha inferto. Appoggia il palmo su di essa, la luce verde sembra assumere una sorta di consistenza, ma Thor sente solo la pressione e una strana sensazione sulla pelle. «Va’ via da qui.»  
«Non ti lascio. Non… di nuovo.» Thor cerca di spostarsi, di ritrovare i suoi occhi, ma Loki non glielo permette. Alza l’altra mano dietro la sua nuca e gli strattona i capelli per tenerlo fermo.  
«Non mi hai lasciato cadere,» gli mormora piano. «Mi sono lasciato andare io.»  
Thor corruccia la fronte, mentre le immagini della realtà si fondono e si sostituiscono a quelle nei suoi incubi, in cui si incolpava del fato del fratello. Per qualche ragione, il suo corpo avverte il momento in cui quello dello stregone accenna ad allontanarsi e gli sfugge un gemito quasi implorante: «Loki, no…»  
«Un giorno, forse. Non oggi.» Le ultime parole del Dio dell’Inganno sembrano una promessa, legata però a un futuro troppo incerto per entrambi. Ma Thor non può far altro se non scuotere la testa e guardarlo, quando Loki indietreggia e si volta per uscire dalla prigione.  


*


End file.
